Naru Marvel
by phantom00
Summary: At age 8 an accident changed a young Naru Uzumaki's life forever. For better or for worse, only time will tell. Characters are OC. Has elements of the Marvel universe in it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Naru Marvel**

"Naru Uzamaki, let see, age 8, average height, below average weight, due to malnutrition, came into contact with unknown alien technology after stumbling on it after some of our ANBU were sent to retrieve it. Apparently the technology exploded killing several ANBU but not her, we've run some tests and found that her genetic structure has been altered on several levels granting her many abilities. Flight, superhuman strength and enhanced agility as well as enhanced speed and durability. We're still running some tests so we don't know the full limits of her powers yet," said the ANBU commander, Wolf, reading his report to the third Hokage, late at night.

"Great," Hiruzen Sarutobi muttered to himself, "Just what I need, I have new bloodlines popping up all over the place. I have an 8 year old Hyuuga that has an appearance of a tiger person, a 9 year old branch member shoots concentrated chakra out of his eyes, I also have a 9-year-old civilian academy student who can climb up the walls without using chakra, and don't get me started on the rest." There were a total of 11 folders on his table, the ones make up the Konoha 12, minus Sasuke. The only ones that had any physical differences where Hinata Hyuuga, who had the appearance of a cat girl, Neji Hyuuga, only difference was he was wearing custom red sun glasses, and TenTen who had angel wings.

"Maybe this is a jump in human evolution," Wolf theorized.

"Maybe," Sarutobi suggested, "The Hyuugas could have handled it better by not banishing both Neji and Hinata from their clan."

"True," Wolf admitted, "But the only good thing is that they forgot to put the cage bird seal on their former heiress."

"True," Sarutobi agreed, "I want an apartment complex, modified for these new blood line users to learn in and live in, if they have nowhere else to go."

Wolf nodded and disappeared in the shadows.

"I'm getting too old for this," Sarutobi said to himself.

XXX

The next day, Naru Uzumaki was heading towards her new apartment complex, filled with other orphaned kids like her, with powers. She was carrying a kid sized orange duffle bag, filled with her clothes and worldly possessions. She was wearing an orange tank top with orange pants. Her blond hair done in a pony tail.

Once arrived she noticed 4 other kids there. The first was a girl, about her age, who was hiding who Naru assumed was her older brother, the girl was a cat girl, with orange and black tiger stripes with blue hair. She was wearing cream-coloured hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants, and she was trying to hide herself inside her jacket.

The next was the 'brother' who was wearing red sunglasses and his hair reached the middle of his back and was tied back a few inches above the end in a loose ponytail, he wore a khaki shirt, dark brown shorts, and blue shinobi sandals. Naru easily recognized as a Hyuuga, who she had no issues with but strongly disliked their stuck up attitude.

The third kid, second boy, was about a year older than her; about the same age other boy, with large, rounded black eyes with prominent lower eyelashes. His hair was much longer and fastened in a braid that, along with his style of dress, gave him a more traditional Chinese appearance; he had overly large eyebrows, which Naru mistaken for caterpillars.

The final one was another girl, about the same age as the other two; she wore a pink sleeveless blouse, specifically designed to let out her angel like wings, and dark green pants. Her hair was in twin buns, and her eyes dark brown.

"Hi," Naru shouted out to them drawing their attention as she ran up to them, "My names Naru Uzumaki. Are you four my new neighbors? Do you have cool powers? What are your names?"

The girl with the wings answered and answered, "If your moving in here, yes, names TenTen, and depends on your definition of cool." The girl, TenTen, grabbed one of her wings for emphasis.

"Cool you have wings," Naru exclaimed, "That means I have a flying partner." Naru hugged TenTen in excitement while, she herself, hovering in the air. She let go of TenTen and looked at the other three and waited for an answer. "Well?"

"Names Rock Lee," the non-Hyuuga boy said, "I can climb walls without chakra, enhanced strength and agility, and a 6th sense."

"Names Neji," the other boy said, "And this is my cousin Hinata," indicating to the cat girl, "I can shoot concentrated beams out of my eyes. Problem is can't control it and these glasses are the only thing I can use to prevent from hurting someone. As for cousin, she has cat like abilities."

"I see you've introduced yourselves," a grandfatherly voice say.

"Hokage-sama," the kids greeted the village leader.

"Hiya Jiji," Naru exclaimed.

"Be polite," TenTen scolded Naru and she childishly stuck her lounge out at TenTen.

"It's ok," the Hokage said, "She's been greeting me like that for years. Anyway I'm here to help you kids settle in your new apartment."

As they walked into the 3 story Apartment building, "Cool, they having a swimming pool," Naru shouted in excitement as the center of the first floor had a small pool in it, which hadn't been cleaned in a while.

"The third floor are where the rooms are, the second is where the kitchen, entertainment, and library is located, and the first floor is where the pool, indoor taijutsu ring, and various excersise equipment you need for a Shinobi life, and the basement is where you can practice your powers in private" Sarutobi explained the layout of the building. "This building has enough room for nearly 300 individuals, so you each can have your own rooms, at least for now."

"Are you expecting more kids to show up here, Hokage-sama" Neji asked.

"With new bloodline abilities popping up, I wouldn't be surprised," Sarutobi responded truthfully. "Part of life, Shinobi or otherwise, is to prepare for the worse and hope for the best."

The kids nodded in understanding.

XXXXXXX

Later that night, Naru unpacked her stuff, into her fully furnished room, complete with a 9' by 9' walk-in closet, a nightstand, a book shelf, and a new bed. A foxy grin appeared on her face. "I have friends," she exclaimed.

The next day, after she ate her breakfast ramen, she went into the gym and noticed both Neji and Lee sparring inside the ring** (imagine the ring in DBZ at the WMAT)** She stood at the corner of the ring as she watched them spar with amazing speed for their age.

They quickly exchanged punches, kicks, dodging; Neji hasn't mastered the Hyuuga style yet, and blocking each other attacks after several minutes of exchanging blows it became obvious that they were equally matched as neither landed a decent hit on each other.

Both panting in slight exhaustion, Lee said, "That was nice warm-up for the academy today and at this pace you'll achieve your goal."

Neji nodded in agreement and smirked, "The main branch will be sorry for throwing us away like yesterday's garbage, and I wouldn't be surprised if you achieve your dream of becoming a Taijutsu master."

Lee smiled at the compliment and nodded in thanks.

They then went to take showers and get ready for their day at the academy, as Naru did her daily warm-ups.

At the academy, Naru sat beside her new friend, Hinata, in the back of the room and they already noticed several of their classmates have developed new abilities.

Ino Yamanaka can turn into solid diamond, and a minor telepath, but with the right training can be a major player.

Shikamaru Naru can turn the kinetic energy of being hit, for whatever purpose, into real life doubles and can learn whatever they learn, and they have the same abilities and level as the original.

Choji Akimichi can spontaneously burst into flames on command, even fly if given enough practice, the down side it can burn off massive amounts of calories.

Shino Aburame can literally become the insects in his hive, though maintaining his conscious in his swarm when doing this takes a lot of concentration.

Sakura Haruno literally grew a squirrel's tail, coming out of her tail bone, and can communicate with squirrels, she even has one on her shoulder with a tiny pink bow on its head and she called it Ms. Uchiha, which caused many to sweat drop when they learn this.

Kiba Inuzuka cam turn himself into a wolf and his natural senses improve several times in this form and he can communicate with the other canine species.

As for the last 'Loyal Uchiha' he didn't gain any new abilities and once he learnt that his class mates got new abilities he demanded them to hand them over, minus Sakura as he thought her powers were weak and pathetic.

In is now lunch break as Naru and Hinata ate their lunch with some of their other classmates, much to the excitement of Naru for getting new friends, they sat with Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, though he didn't talk much.

"I can't believe I was a Sasuke fan girl," Ino said in much dismay.

"At least *munch* can look for *munch* the right guy *munch* while you're still in the academy," Choji said as he ate his lunch, in between bites.

"True," Ino admitted.

"On the other hand you have to spend more time avoiding him as he demands your power, tries to date you, or set up an arranged marriage, troublesome," Shikamaru added.

The girls sweat dropped when they heard this as what he said applied to the three of them.

"D-do you r-really t-think he w-would d-do that," Hinata asked as she poked her two index fingers together.

But before Shikamaru could respond they heard a shriek, "Hey Sasuke, here are the losers!"

The group knew who said that before they even saw her. The president of the Uchiha fan girl club herself, Sakura Haruno.

They turned towards her so they could get a better look as they saw she looked like a love sick puppy following her master as Sasuke came up.

Sasuke smirked and opened his mouth.

"No," the three girls said in a deadpanned expression.

"You didn't know what I was going to say," Sasuke shouted in frustration.

"You were going to demand we hand over our powers," Ino said.

"Y-you w-want u-us to m-m-marry you," Hinata said with a blush on her face.

"Even going as far as activating the Clan Restoration Act," Naru added, "Tough luck, you should read the fine print as only girls who volunteer under their own free will can be put forth for the last male clan member and none of us are going to volunteer."

Both Ino and Hinata nodded in agreement.

"I'm an Uchiha," Sasuke nearly shouted in rage. "I am part of the most elite clan!"

"So," Kiba asked, "It appears these three ladies have no interest in dating a member of a nearly extinct clan." Akamaru, who is on Kiba's head, barked in agreement.

Sasuke stormed off in anger, Naru laughed in amusement, Hinata was blushing though her fur, and Ino kissed Kiba on the cheek, which caused him to blush. Which caused the rest of the group to laugh, minus Shino, who merely adjusted his glasses and the sun reflected off of his lenses.

_To Be continued…_

**Authors Notes:**

**Should I put the danger room in their new home?**

**After being banished from the Hyuuga clan Neji snapped out of his 'fate obsessed' stage and he wants to rub it in the main branches face for becoming a highly successful Shinobi.**

**Lee hasn't met Gai yet**

**The Graduation age in the story is 16.**

**I'm looking for any suggestions**


	2. Graduation Exams

**Chapter 2 Graduation Exams**

It's been 8 years since Naru and the rest had gained new powers and now the once empty apartment complex is filled up so everyone had to double up, Hinata, Naru's roommate, is now confident in her appearance and abilities, completely reversing the damages to her self-esteem done by her former clan. During one sparring session with Sasuke Uchiha, in which she wiped the floor with him, which caused him spend the weekend at the hospital, she earned the nickname Tigra and it stuck ever since. Her new wardrobe now a 2-piece bikini, 2 sizes too small for her, with a mesh shirt, since normal clothes are too confining and her hair grew down to her back.

Naru also gone a wardrobe change her once 'kill-me-orange' outfit replaced with a one piece black spandex with a lightning bolt going all the way down The said spandex didn't even touch her legs, and her black leather boots went all to her knees. Her blonde hair went all the down to her hips and her sapphire blue eyes only added to her beauty. She got a waitress at a maid theme restaurant to supplement her income during her academy days.

Neji, TenTen, and Lee graduated the year before and now a Genin team together under Might Gai. Neji and TenTen didn't change much but Lee now dresses as a clone of their sensei. TenTen angelic appearance caused most guys fall over head over heels for her.

Ino often helped her father and said department with to practice her telekinetic powers, which didn't help much since the guys, and some girls, drool at the mere sight of her in her purple 2 piece white uniform, because of that their mental defenses were weak which didn't help her much. Her clothes looked like they painted on. She and Neji were dating off and on over the years, but everyone could tell they were meant for each other. She prefers to go by 'The White Queen.'

The said girls had perfect hourglass figures.

Neji now wore his shippuden outfit with his custom made sunglasses as he still control his new powers.

In fact the only girl who didn't have a figure in their classes was Sakura, who was still flat as a board, and she didn't have much going for her in her waist or hip department either, she still wore her pre-time skip uniform.

All the rest of the guys were there shippuden outfits, minus Sasuke, who still wears his pre-time skip outfit.

"So, what do you think Sasuke will do because of our prank," Naru asked her roommate, as they got ready for the morning. "My money is he goes to the council."

"Him going to the council is given," Hinata replied as she put on her Shinobi issued sandals, "The civilian council has no real power of us since the Hokage has deemed us a military asset to the village."

"True," Naru said getting the tangles out of her hair, "But that doesn't mean he'll like the prank we pulled on him."

"True," Hinata admitted as she shrugged it off, "He should have learned by now that when he throws a childish tantrum for refusing to date, marring him, and/or having his children results in a prank."

"True," Naru snickered at the amount of pranks from the various times when he asked one of the new female bloodline users the same question, "How many times have we pranked him, and I lost count at 683."

"Angel is the one that keeps track," Hinata said as she put a finger on her chin as thought about it, "I lost count at 724."

"Hmm, sounds about right," Naru responded.

XXX

As they walked to the academy, they spotted a familiar face.

"Hey Angel," Naru and Hinata greeted their friend, who was carrying a bag of groceries.

"Hi guys," TenTen called back waving her free hand. TenTen who was wearing a black skin tight t-shirt that drew attention her bust, and said 'Girl Power' in white Japanese characters, and skin tight pants, her wings folded behind her, she also had 2 small cylinder devices on her wrists.

"How well did the wrist mounted chakra blasters work on you C-rank mission," Naru asked.

"They did well against the bandits," TenTen shrugged looking the 3" cylinder device on her right wrist, "I can't really test their limits until I go against someone who gives me a challenge."

"True," Hinata said, "I still can't believe you came up with the idea of firing raw chakra as a weapon."

TenTen smiled at that, "I have Naru to thank for the help. Her knowledge and skills with seals helped a lot."

"Thanks," Naru said and her face lit up as she remembered something, "Have you heard about the Hyuuga clan lately?"

"Yes I have," TenTen said in disgust, "Their trying to get both Neji and Hinata back into the clan and brand Tigra here with the cage bird seal."

"They were really stirred up when Neji took down that Tobi fellow, who is an S-Rank in the Bingo book, in 3 minutes flat," Hinata said. "Even if he was tired from a previous fight by the Mizukages personal ANBU guard."

"I couldn't believe it was the Fourth's presumed dead student, Obito Uchiha, under a powerful genjutsu," TenTen said.

"I couldn't tell that if Sasuke was sad or happy he found another living Uchiha," Naru said.

The three girls thought about it and shuddered at the mere thought of it and they all said, "Nah."

"Sasuke happy," Hinata started.

"That's when hell freezes over," TenTen scoffed at the idea of Sasuke being happy.

"True," Naru said, "It was pretty funny when Jiji named him as the head of the Uchiha family, after being checked out and cleared, and Sasuke's personal physc file deems him unworthy."

The girls laughed at that and they parted ways.

At the academy they saw their efforts of their prank. The girls could barely hold in their laughter as they saw him dressed the same way as one of his number 1 fan girl with matching pink hair, he could have easily passed a relative of Sakura Haruno.

Just then the people in the class could hear a stampede in the hallways as Sasuke's co-presidents/cousins barged into the classroom. The first is Sakura Haruno, how is wearing her pre-time skip clothes, with her long pink hair, her clothes modified for her tail. Her face now slightly more squirrel like and her upper front teeth a little pronounced than normal, with Ms. Uchiha who is her pet squirrel/friend on her right shoulder.

The other is Ami Haruno, she still has the style hair from the time she bullied Sakura but now their competing for Sasuke's affection, and her clothes matched Sakura's, minus the modifications and its primary color is pink.

"I got here first," they both cried out which caused them to glare at each other hatefully.

"No way squirrel girl!"

"Yes way!"

"I'm still going to sit by Sasuke!"

"No I am!"

"Let, Sasuke decide," a nameless male student said, who is tired of these rants, and he strongly disliked Sasuke's superiority attitude, along with most of the male and some of the female population of the academy.

With that suggestion they both grew stars in their eyes but Ami collapsed in sorrow onto the floor, while Sakura fist pumped into the air crying, "True loves conquers all!" as they realized what he how he was dressed. She went up to Sasuke and sat down next to him and started cuddling him, much to his disgust as he tried to get her off of him. As for Ami she was crying in disappointment and you could see a puddle of tears, about the size of her hand.

Some of the student body was snickering in amusement at Sasuke's current situation.

Just then he Iruka and Mizuka walked in and saw Ami crying on the floor and looked up and saw the commotion Sasuke and Sakura was making and they shrugged it off as another one of Naru's pranks and they had no way to prove it was her in the first place and it wasn't on school property in the first place, so they had no power to do anything about it, much to Mizuki's huge disappointment.

"SHUT-UP," Iruka shouted using his patented '_big-head jutsu_' on the students who were still talking, especially on Sakura and Ami, especially those two.

Ami managed to sit on the other side of Sasuke and Mizuki held a stack of papers and said, "Ok class today is the day you're going to participate in your final exams." Many of the students cheered as Mizuki handed out the test.

While he was doing this Iruka put a timer on the teachers desk and said, "The rules of this test are simple, once Mizuki finishes handing out the papers you have one hour to finish the written portion of the test. The second rule is if you are caught cheating you are automatically failed, if your caught using jutsu during this test you automatically fail, and finally if you talk during the time period you a-"

"We automatically fail," Naru interrupted.

"Corrected Naru," Iruka said.

As Mizuki finished passing out the papers Naru looked at the papers and she sweat-dropped at what she saw. The questions on her test was ridiculous, (1) What's Orochimaru's favorite color, (38) What is Orochimaru's secret ambition, (72) What is Orochimaru's dream position?

"Iruka-sensai what is with all the questions about Mizuki," Naru asked and Iruka gave her a confused look.

"Those aren't the answers on the test," Iruka replied confused.

"Then why are mine all about Orochimaru?"

Iruka walked up to her desk and saw she was right about that, and he checked the paper making sure there was no genjutsu, which there was none. "Hmm, strange. I have another test I'll give it to you."

After Iruka switched Naru's fake test with a real one, neither one noticed Mizuki's disgusted face.

An hour later the tests were handed in and it was time for the sparring session of the tests, "The last match of the day is Naru Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha!"

This fight was the fight that everyone was looking forward to. Even several of the council members had come watch the last 'loyal' Uchiha defeat, in their opinion, abomination, demon, and among other things Naru Uzumaki, one of two academy students who can effortlessly defeat the last Uchiha, the other was Hinata Tigra, the banished Hyuuga, whom they didn't care because in their minds she was among the top candidates for the Uchiha's brides and mother of his children, unaware the disgust she felt toward him.

As the two contests entered the ring, Iruka looked at the two contests as they got in their fighting stances, "All right, the rules are simple, so jutsu's, or using ones bloodlines, only taijutsu," the two contests nodded in understanding and Iruka raised his hand, "Ready began," and lowered his hand to signify the start of the match.

The two genin hopefuls traded quick punches and kicks, both either blocking or avoiding the others attacks.

"You're not much without your bloodline," Sasuke taunted.

"For being praised a prodigy, you have yet to unlock your bloodline, which Itachi did when he was half your age," Naru taunted back.

"Don't say his name," Sasuke yelled in anger.

"Oooh, did I hit a string," Naru asked as Sasuke's punches become more and more desperate, "Itachi, Itachi, Itachi."

"Rrraaaahhhh," Sasuke yelled in anger as he went for the tackle and Naru flipped over Sasuke and he went out of the ring.

"Winner by ring-out Naru Uzumaki," Iruka declared.

Out of anger Sasuke cried, "_**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"**_

As the fireball headed towards Naru, she smirked and held up her hand and as the fireball connected to hand and she started absorbing the fire and said, "Did you forget this about bloodline, Sasuke? I can absorb energy and chakra flames are pure energy!"

The civilian councilmembers were steaming with anger as Naru absorbed the flames, the male, and the female academy students, who were not fan-girls were impressed on how Naru handled it, and as for the fan-girls, well who cares.

"She should be disqualified," yelled one of the councilmembers, who had pink hair.

"Why Council Member Haruno," Iruka asked, "She was merely defending herself and prevented the students who were standing behind her from being burned by the fireball, which the Uchiha fired. My final decision is that because the Uchiha recklessly endangered his fellow students and used a Jutsu in a taijutsu match unprovoked, he shall be held back a year."

Naru smirked as the council members and the Uchiha fan girls cried out in anger, the ladder who wanted to be on his team.

"Quiet," Iruka shouted using his signature Big Head Jutsu, "If you don't like my decision take it up with the Hokage, whom I'll be writing my report to on said decision."

At the end of day the remaining Rookie Eleven passed the Academy test, minus Sasuke, who'll be repeating the year.

"We did it," Naru yelled to the world, who had her hait-te tied around her neck.

"Calm down Naru," Hinata said to Naru, **(she had hers the same way as the anime/manga)**, "According to Ten-Ten, Neji, and Lee we've still have to pass our Sensei's test.

"True, but we can rub it into the Uchiha-temes face that we've passed and he didn't," Naru said in a pout.

Hinata giggled and said, "True, that'll be fun."

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
